My Enemy Is My Future Husband
by YePeh
Summary: Summary: Bagaimana nasip Hanazono Karin jika dia tau bahwa calon suaminya adalah musuhnya sendiri?/"Ng...Karin kamu bisakan kesekolah menggunakan sepeda?"/"Hosh-hosh-hosh ohayou minna-san"/"Minggir."/Gomen kalau banyak Typo saya terima flame kritik dan saran minna-san dan humornya garing.


My Enemy Is My Future Husband

* * *

Summary: Bagaimana nasip Hanazono Karin jika dia tau bahwa calon suaminya adalah musuhnya sendiri?RnR Please?

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**_

_**Autor:**_ _**TamariUchiha Slight YuliHaruno**_

_**Genre :Romance , friendship.**_

_**Pairing :Kazukarin.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

HAPPY READING .^-~.

* * *

Di sebuah Mansion yang indah dan besar dan memiliki pagar bagai tembok istana yang di tembok itu tertulis"Keluarga Hanazono" di halaman rumah Mansion tersebut terlihat seperti lapangan golf yang di samping jalannya terdapat 2 air mancur cupid yang memegang panah cinta dan di cinta itulah air keluar di setiap pinggir jalan, Lalu di halaman belakang Mansion tersebut terdapat taman seperti hutan tetapi terdapat jalan setapak yang dilapisi semen dan di tengah-tengan hutan yang rindang tersebut(kalau pagi hutan itu dingin) terdapat seperti sebuah gubuk tetapi tidak bisa di bilang gubuk juga karena bangunan kecil itu terlihat mewah dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tibur berukuran king size dan sebuah meja lalu lampu yang mewah bangunan itu berwarna crem dan di samping bangunan itu ada sebuah kursi di bawah pohon Sakura dan terdapat taman bunga kecil yang sepertinya tempat itu sangat terawat dan jika siang biarpun itu musim panas tetapsaja hawa di situ dingin, Lalu di sebuah kamar berwarna crem dan terdapat beberapa barang yang mewah seperti Tv 34 ins(gitu ya tulisannya author juga bingung),lemari ukiran tangan berwarna crem,kasur king size,karpet berwarna crem yang berambar seorang gadis cantik berrambut coklat bermata emerald ya benar gambar di karpet itu adalah gadis yang sedang tidur di kasurnya dan satu lagi karpet itu pesanan langsung dari Eropa.

"Karin, Ayo bangun nak ibu sudah siapkan air panas untuk mandi dan sarapan."ujar seorang ibu-ibu pada gadis yang di panggil Karin.

"Enghh...iya ibu."ujar Karin malas, Lalu mengambil handuk dan segera ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

**KARIN POV**

Hai namaku Hanazono Karin aku bersekolah di Sakura Gaoka skolah yang elite dan di sekolah itu aku punya banyak teman anati akan aku kenalkan, Aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang yaitu Hanazono keluargaku memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang namanya Hana Crop perusahaan itu di pegang oleh ayahku Hyno Hanazono beliau adalah orang yang yah hanya ramburnya saja yang mirip denganku yang lain itu dari ibu, Lalu ibuku namanya Hyna Hanazono beliau adalah sosok tegar di mataku biarpun kami memiliki harta yang tidak akan habis 7 turunan(Reade: kalo turunan ke 8 author: ya pasti dah habis uangnya)tetap saja beliau yang membuat sarapan dan membangunkanku saat tidur dan aku memiliki adik namanya Rina Hanazono dia bermata coklat seperti ayah dan rabutnya cuklat terang seperti ibu, Dia sangat manja kepadaku dan selalu baik kepadaku dia juga imu kalau bertemu adikku selalu aku mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya.

.

.

.

.

tempat favoriteku Kalau di rumah itu bangunan kecil yang bisa di bilang cukup mewah di tengah-tengah hutan di halaman belakangku tapi tenang saja itu hanya hutan kecil dan hitan itu tetap di batasi tembok rumahku jadi hutan itu masuk kawasan halaman belakang rumah yah semua kegiatan aku lakukan di sana dan kadang-kadangpun kalau malam minggu aku sering tidur di situ karena tempatnya nyaman dan terasa seperti hidup mandiri hanya saja kalau aku lapar aku akan pergi kerumahku dan mengambil beberapa makanan.

Dan sekarang inilah aku berada di depan cermin kamarku melihat bagai mana penampilanku, Hmm...okay sudah cantik aku harus segera turun ke bawah.

"Ohayou ayah dan ibu."sapaku pada ayah dan ibu dan kenapa aku harus menyapa mereka? tentu saja agar aku menjadi anak berbakti.

"Rina sudah bangun bu?"tanyaku pada ibu dan menarik satu kursi lalu memilih makanan apa yang akanku makan.

"Belum nak, Tolong bangunkan dia?"tanya ibu padaku tentunya masa pada ayah.

"Iya bu akan karin bangunkan."kataku pada ibu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok...tok..tok

Tok...tok..tok

Tok...tok..tok

"Aduh..padah sudahku ketuk 9 kali kok belum bangun juga."ucap Ku(author:yaelah pake di hitung segala lagi -_-|||)dengan menghentak-hentakan kakiku (author:meybe karena kesal Karin : sudah tau aku kesal pakai nanya lagi dasar author bego)

"Rina ayo bangun nanti aku kesiangan."kataku berusaha selembut mungkin(author: berarti biasa kamu kasarnya? Karin:sudah diam saja daru tadi nongol mulu)dan berusaha agar tidak teriak.

"enghh...iya kaaaaak aku bangun."kata Rina dan sekarang dia sudah bangun aku mau turun dulu ke bawah.

Kriet...

Bruk...

Eh?

Apa ini seperti ada yang menahan kakiku?

"Eeeeeh?Rinaaa."teriakku yang bisa mendatangkan setan eh? Hantu eh ? salah terus dari tadi yang betul adalah jin aduh salah ayah dan ibu iya itu.

"Ada apa ka-astaga Rina kenapa posemu seperti itu?"tanya ayah polos?eh polos.

Toeng...

"Aduh Hyno-kun Rina lagi jatuk kok ekspresinya begitu?"tanya ibu.

"Huaaa...sakit..."tangis Rina.

"Kenapa nak sakit?"tanya ayah nah ini dia baru ayah karena sekarang ekspresinya khawatir tidak rupa tadi tampang polos.

"Iya.."kata Rina.

"Ng...Karin kamu bisakan kesekolah menggunakan sepeda?"tanya ibu

"Iya."kataku

"Ibu mau membawa Rina ke dokter."kata ibu.

'_nah loh Cuma benjol aja di bawa ke dokter'batinku _(author:buringo ta eh? Gomen istilah itu hanya orang gorontalo saja yang tau)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh-hosh-hosh ohayou minna-san"sapaku ketika sampai di depen kelas lebih tepatnya di pintu dengan ngosh-ngoshsan karena habis ngebut naik sepeda.

"Minggir."Kata seseorang yang terdengar lelaki dingin

* * *

**TBC**

Author:

Hai minna-san sesuai janji di fic THE LOVE TRIANGLE saya buat fic ini tapi bukan Sasusaku ini fic Kazukarin tetapi tenang saja jangan hawatir saya sudah berjanji bahwa akan ada satu lagi fic susulan khusus untuk Sasusaku \(^-^)/.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
